


A man hears what he wants to hear

by linaerys



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to "The Birthday Surprise." Vinnie works out his agression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man hears what he wants to hear

The back seat of the limo smelled like death. Sonny laughed, looking at Vinnie's blank face, until he noticed Vinnie wasn't laughing and abruptly stopped. He slapped Vinnie on the shoulder. "You'll feel better about it in a couple of days, believe me."

"Thanks, Sonny," said Vinnie. His face felt as though it were made of plastic, as if it belonged to someone else. This was what he'd wanted, what he'd all but asked Sonny for. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to feel like.

"I wanted to let you kill him," said Sonny, grimacing slightly. "But things got a little out of hand." Vinnie looked at where Sonny's hand gripped the steering wheel.

"Thanks, Sonny," he said with more feeling this time. He should want Kiki talking to the feds—if he were doing this right, he would—but that was the seduction. Sonny loved him enough to do this for him, when Frank didn't.

"Hey, you want me to plant him?" Vinnie asked. He hoped to God Sonny said no. Because if he planted someone, he'd have to tell Frank where the body was, and there's no way this wouldn't look to someone like Vinnie's murder. The FBI was harder to convince than Sonny.

"What kind of friend would I be if I made you do that?" said Sonny, bringing Vinnie back to the here and now. "I got some help for that."

Right on time, another one of Sonny's cars pulled up and two of his goons got out. Sonny rolled up the window separating them from the stinking Kiki Vanno, and stepped out. "Plant him deep," he said, pressing the keys into one of the guy's hands.

"What do you want to do now," said Sonny after they'd gotten into the other car. "It's your birthday. Let's go get laid."

Vinnie's dick liked that idea, but he shook his head. "No offense, Sonny, but all I want to do right now is pound the shit out of something. Drop me at the gym."

Sonny shook his head. "I should have let you kill him."

**

Goldman's Gym stayed open pretty late, but when Sonny paid, Leo cleared it out and turned off all but a few lights.

"It's a good thing you did him," said Vinnie as he wrapped his hands. He watched Sonny do his own wrappings, over, under, over, under. Every fighter had his own wrap, and always did it the same. "If you hadn't, I don't know, guy like that—doesn't deserve anything quick. He should be breathing through a tube for the rest of a long life, if you know what I mean."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. "I do. But then he could testify. You're smarter than that, Vinnie."

"Sure I am."

He pounded on the heavy bag until his shoulders started to burn, until sweat soaked through his wristbands. Sonny gave himself a milder workout, some jump rope, some push-ups, but mostly he watched Vinnie.

"You worked it all out now?" Sonny asked, when Vinnie sagged down on the floor. "You ready for a little more? Maybe now I'll have a chance."

"Sonny—"

"That's okay. I know you're the better boxer." He aimed a few practice jabs in Vinnie's direction as Vinnie got to his feet. "It's good. You'll make me better."

Vinnie was tired—he hadn't held anything back, and now his arms felt like jello as he held them up high enough to protect his face. He remembered the scrapes on Sonny's knuckles from earlier. Vinnie wasn't the only one to tire himself out today.

Still Sonny danced with more energy that Vinnie thought he would ever have, and certainly not today, not after Danny. And Kiki.

Sonny got inside his guard with a right jab, followed by another, just above the eye. It was just a touch, they weren't going for blood, but Sonny's touches still rocked his head back.

Another circle and Vinnie got his own back. He saw Sonny's shoulders sag for a second, and took his shot. Sonny dodged the next punch forward and got inside Vinnie's guard.

He got one glove around the back of Vinnie's neck and tried to force him to the floor, but Vinnie had the reach, the weight and the training on Sonny. Even this tired he could beat Sonny on skills, and he wouldn't go down unless he wanted to.

Sonny was fast, though. He made as if to switch his grip, and while Vinnie swung at him, he elbowed Vinnie in the ribs and swept a foot out from underneath him. Vinnie stumbled backward and Sonny followed him down, landing with a knee in Vinnie's side that knocked the air out of him. He was grinning.

This wasn't the first time they'd ended up like this, wrestling like boys on the floor. Except last time Sonny'd gotten Vinnie on his stomach and held one of Vinnie's arms behind his back. Vinnie was about to throw him off, when he'd felt it: Sonny's dick hard against his ass. And without thinking, Vinnie had pushed his hips back up against it.

Only for a moment. Sonny'd been as stunned as Vinnie was, and Vinnie'd flipped him over and gotten Sonny's chest pinned under one knee until Sonny tapped out, glaring at Vinnie with ill grace.

This time, all Sonny seemed to have in mind was pinning Vinnie the way Vinnie had pinned him before. He wasn't as polished here on the floor as he was standing. In training Vinnie had learned how to fight from the ground because, as Stan told him, that's where most fights end up anyway. You didn't spar like this. The only moves Vinnie knew would mean pain and injury for Sonny, and this was a friendly fight.

Still, he couldn't let Sonny win too easily. He pulled off one of his gloves while bucking Sonny off with his hips. Except Sonny hung on somehow, and they ended up facing each other, lying on their sides, legs tangled together, Sonny's thigh pressing in on his dick.

Vinnie tried to pull away. Wearing soft gym shorts, there was no disguising how hot this had gotten him. It didn't matter that Sonny was in the same state—and he was, whatever that meant. But things that couldn't be disguised could be ignored. Vinnie filed a lot more under that category than a hard on.

Sonny brought a gloved hand around Vinnie's neck again. Vinnie grinned, hard and feral. So, they were still doing this. Hard or not, he wasn't in any mood to let Sonny win. _Go with it,_ Vinnie's training whispered. Sonny didn't have the leverage from the way they were tangled. He'd pull Vinnie on top of him, Vinnie'd pin him, and then it would be done.

"You're not gonna win this time, Steelgrave," said Vinnie.

"I always win," Sonny answered, voice low. God, that voice. That sealed it: Sonny knew what he was doing; any minute now Vinnie would be rubbing against his leg like a bitch in heat.

"You want that, huh?" Sonny asked, grinding his leg in with just the right pressure.

_He's gonna kill me_, Vinnie thought. _This is some crazy power game, and then he's gonna kill me._

Then Sonny's mouth found his neck, and Vinnie couldn't think enough to care. It was more of a bite than a kiss, stinging, sucking, until Vinnie was struggling as gracelessly as Sonny had been, trying to close the distance between them. He wanted to say something witty about how biting was against the rules, but then Sonny might stop, and no part of him wanted that.

Sonny's hand found him and jacked him off hard, as if they were still dancing. And they were, Vinnie guessed, except here Vinnie didn't know the difference between winning and losing. He closed his eyes and held onto Sonny like he was drowning. He came in Sonny's hand and then Sonny got him on his knees and fucked him with nothing but spit and come to slick him up.

He was begging for it, though. When it hurt, and even more when it didn't, and Sonny was babbling his name just as much, "Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie," when he came, pulling Vinnie to him.

Then Sonny smacked his ass and said, "I hope the showers are open." Vinnie lay there like a coward until he heard the water shut off then showered on his own.

Sonny was waiting when he got out, face silhouetted in the half light from the windows above the lockers. "Fuck you, Vinnie. I'm good enough you'll let me fuck you but not good enough to look in the face afterward." Sonny's hair was only towel dried, still dripping onto his forehead. Bullet scars made divots on his shoulder that fit Vinnie's fingers when he put them there.

His eyes were wide open. He looked the same as if he hadn't just fucked Vinnie wide open. It was Vinnie who wanted to look away, ashamed of being weak in Sonny's eyes. Ashamed of how much Sonny had given him that Vinnie was ready to throw back.

"That's not—"

"I don't know what you did to me, Vincenzo," said Sonny.

Vinnie laughed and looked away. "What I did to you?" He looked back. "How about what I'm gonna do to you?" He pressed Sonny up against the locker until they were sweaty again.

**

They spent the night in Sonny's penthouse, and ordered room service at three in the morning when they were both too tired and fucked out to want to go again.

He woke, tangled in Sonny's sheets with the sun streaming in the windows, and Sonny still asleep. Sleep smoothed out his features and made him look a decade younger. And just like that, Vinnie wanted him again.

Instead he took a shower, and let Sonny sleep.

Vinnie had to go see Frank today, and tell him—God, what would he tell him? He didn't even know if he could tell Frank about Kiki, except Frank would know something would happened when Kiki didn't show up to sing for him.

"You happy?" Frank asked, holding the dentist drill like he knew how to use it. "It's what you wanted."

"Yeah, Frank, what I've always wanted is a two-bit hood wrapped in a bow."

"He used a bow?" Frank asked.

Vinnie grinned. "Yeah, a big red bow."

Frank shook his head. "I should pull you out."

Vinnie looked at his hands. Scrubbed clean, blunt-cut nails. Bruises dusting the knuckles purple. He lifted his chin and met Frank's eyes. "You should. But you won't."


End file.
